The invention relates to an electric lamp comprising:
an outer bulb closed in a gaslight manner; PA1 a lamp vessel closed in a gastight manner and having an axis, seals on its axis, and an exhaust tube seal between said seals; PA1 a glass containment sleeve axially surrounding the lamp vessel; PA1 a member surrounding the sleeve; PA1 an electric element in the lamp vessel; and PA1 current conductors which extend from outside the outer bulb to the electric element and are connected thereto.
Such an electric lamp is known from EP 0 381 265-A. In the known lamp, the glass containment sleeve is mounted to the seals of the lamp vessel or to the current conductors which issue therefrom to the exterior. Metal plates which close in the sleeve between them are used for this. The glass sleeve is a double walled tube or is surrounded by a separate glass tube.
The construction of the known lamp envisages to keep the outer bulb intact if the lamp vessel should explode. Explosion is possible when the lamp reaches the end of its life.
Netherlands Patent Application 89 02 687-A discloses a similar lamp in which the glass tube is surrounded by a perforated metal foil.
The construction of the known lamps is reliable, but complicated and therefore expensive.